The perfect kidnapping
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim have just gotten back together but something happens that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Ok so I've been looking for an idea for a Burzek story that I could make into a multi-chapter story but couldn't find the right idea until now. After talking with a friend of mine on Twitter (texterlover) and brainstorming with her, we came up with this idea. I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Molly's with me darling?" He asked from their bedroom doorframe where he was buttoning his shirt up.

"Yeah." She smiled from her spot under the blankets on the couch. "Today's assignment was exhausting. I'll just sit here with a glass of wine and relax, you don't mind do you?"

"I don't but maybe I should just stay here with you tonight." He sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her.

"No way!" She pulled away from him. "You are going to finish getting dressed and you are going to go and have some fun with the rest of the guys."

"Are you sure?" He pushed a strand of hair that had falling out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Absolutely. Now get out of here before I change my mind." She bridged the gap between them and kissed him before she pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him off of her.

"Alright." He laughed before he grabbed his jacket and kissed her one more time.

"Have fun baby."

"You too." He smiled as he closed the door behind him, leaving Kim with her blanket, coffee and Jane Austin movie.

He drove all the way to Molly's with a smile on his face. Sure he had barely gotten back together with her and he was still sleeping on the couch on most nights but just the fact that he was back with his girl made him happy. He just knew that it was only a matter of time before he put that ring on her finger and this time it would be forever. He walked into Molly's and the place was already packed. He scanned the room and found Kevin and Jay with Erin at his side at a table, waiting for him. He made eye contact with Christopher Herrmann at the bar and gave a wave of his hand for him to bring them a round and he made his way to them.

"Hey, you made it." Kevin pulled him into a hug.

"Barely." He smirked. "I almost gave in and stayed home with Kim." Herrmann arrived with their drinks.

"I'm happy you guys are back together." Erin raised her glass to him. She had seen first hand how the break-up had shattered Kim's heart in tiny pieces and she was hoping that their reunion wouldn't end up the same way as it first did.

"So am I. To new beginnings." He raised his shot and the other three did the same.

"To new beginnings." The other three echoed before they downed their shot.

"So how is Kim?" Kevin inquired.

"She was still pretty shook when I got her back to her place but now I think she's just tired."

"Hope she gets better with a good night of rest." Jay nodded.

"She's in some fluffy pj's with a glass of wine and she was putting a movie on when I left."

"Wine will make everything better." Erin giggled before she kissed Jay and they enjoyed the rest of their evening.

As soon as Adam left, Kim downed her glass of wine in one sip and she extended her arm to grab the bottle and fill her glass once again and wrapped the blanket tight around her before she pressed play on the movie she had chosen. After about thirty minutes of the movie and two glasses of wine later, her mind took her back to the day they had had in intelligence.

 _Ever since Adam had returned from his undercover mission and kicked down to patrol by Voight, the cases that Intelligence came across were starting to be heavier and although both she and Adam had been scared of the prospect of working together, she was hoping that Adam's purgatory downstairs would soon be over. She walked into 21st ahead of him, the two sharing a kiss at the bottom of the stairs before going inside to their separate ways. She could feel his eyes on her every time, hoping that Voight would need him but we both needed to keep our heads in the game so we could do our job to protect the citizens of Chicago safely._

 _"I hope you guys are ready because we have a case." Voight stepped out of his office just as Kim made it to the top of the stairs._

 _"What do we have to do?" Kim put her coat on her chair before her eyes fell on someone else walking up the stairs into the bullpen. "Adam." Her voice was low but her smile on her face said it all. He returned my smile but looked at Voight again._

 _"Where do you need me Sarge?" Adam was determined to do everything in his power to return upstairs again and if that meant that he was on the phone only, that's exactly what he would do._

 _"I need you on the field, with us." His smile was now worth a million bucks and everyone listened to Voight's instructions. Kim was partnered with Olynski as usual, Erin with Jay and Adam was with Atwater and the team descended in the streets of Chicago, looking for the last two girls that had gone missing in a prostitution ring. They were given an intel that this house on Arlington avenue housed their main suspect and everyone was posted around the house so the guy didn't have a way to escape. Kim was waiting patiently by the door when something caught her eye. Someone was walking across the street, looking nervously around him as if he was scared of being followed and that's when her academy training kicked into gear._

 _"Chicago PD, stop right there." She dashed off in a sprint as the guy started running as well and she left in poursuit of him. Her legs were taken over by adrenaline and she new that someone was behind her, providing her with back-up, so she kept up her pace and tried to keep up with him as much as she could. It proved in vain because on the next street corner, a black car came out of nowhere and struck her, sending her flying across the pavement._

 _"KIM." Adam stopped dead in his tracks knowing the others were going after that guy by car and he kneeled down next to her. "Darling, are you ok?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up but her legs buckled._

 _"No you're not." Adam scooped her up in his arms and took her back to the sidewalk where she could rest a bit until everyone else came back. It didn't take long before Voight was back on the scene where he knew Adam and Kim were._

 _"How're you feeling?" He questioned her as he got out of his SUV._

 _"I'm fine sarge, I want to go back to 21st and finish the case up." She pleaded but one look between Voight and Adam was enough for her to know that she wasn't going to win this argument._

 _"Take her to Med for a check up and then take her home, we can take it from here." Voight said and left, leaving no room for any argument._

 _The trip to med served only to confirm that Kim was ok but shaken up a bit and that taking the rest of the day easy was the best medicine so he took her back to her place and made her slip into a bath before they cuddled on the couch, deciding to spend a quiet evening together. Those plans would later change with a phone call from Atwater and that's how she ended home with wine and a movie._

Intelligence had had way more to drink then what they had originally intended and before long, the four of them were drunk. As always, Herrmann called cabs to anyone who wasn't in any shape to drive home and they ended up in three different cabs on their way home. Adam's speech was a bit slurry when the cab driver gave him the final fair but Adam digged in his pockets and gave him some cash, probably more than he should but his brain wasn't in any shape to count.

"Thanks man." He tapped the cab driver on his shoulder and stepped out of the car, stumbling a bit before he managed to regain his balance. "Oh boy." He stumbled into Kim's apartment complex, trying to be as quiet as a mouse but failing miserably. He chose to take the stairs to try to clear his mind but the more he escalated upwards the more something felt out of place and his gut feeling went into complete overdrive. When he made it to Kim's floor, he definitely knew something wasn't right. All the other tenants were outside of their doors to look at what was going on but all the signs pointed in the direction that scared him the most. A plant in the hallway was shattered on the ground and there was some glass, showing signs of a struggle. "No, no no no." He chanted, his brain becoming instantly clear. He followed the mess all the way to Kim's front door and all signs pointed to a forced entry. He pushed the door open and came face to face with something even worst than what was behind him. "Oh my God."

* * *

 **a/n: Ooops, I already started doing it. After a night of fun, Adam get's to Kim's place to find something terrible. I hope you guys liked this first chapter and as always I'm super nervous about posting a new story so please take a few seconds to leave a review so I know what you guys think. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n:THANK YOU so much for the response the first chapter got. Sixteen reviews, that's AMAZING. So I won't wait any longer in posting chapter number two, hope you guys like it as much as the first one.**

 **a/n: To the guest who left me a review about a story idea, I'll use it as a Burzek one-shot for the next time.**

* * *

Kim's appartment was a complete mess. Plants were littered across the floor, books scattered everywhere, the bookshelves on the ground. Each step inside revealed more chaos, some of which Adam knew was made by Kim in an attempt to defend herself from the invasion. He moved things around with his foot, not wanting to touch anything. After one last look around for any signs that could tell him what happened exactly, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called the only person that could fix this.

"I need your help." He said into the phone.

It wasn't very long before someone else came inside, Adam jumping at the sound. "Damn, what the hell happened here?" Kevin Atwater asked, coming to stand next to him.

"Don't touch anything." Both turned at the sound of Voight's voice. "Do you know what happened?"

"Nah." Adam sighed. "She insisted I go to Molly's. I should have stayed with her." Both Voight and Atwater knew Adam was blaming himself right now.

"Are you good?" Voight placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, feeling bad for him in that moment. Sure he had been tough on him when he returned from his undercover assignment but he didn't wish what was happening on anyone.

"I'm good." He extended his hand and Atwater put some gloves in his hands, knowing his friend would do everything in his power to find his girl.

So all three started moving things around carefully to find any kind of clue as to where she had been taken or a note of some kind, asking for some money but there was nothing. The rest of Intelligence made it to Kim's place in no time and it was now a full on investigation for the unit. Voight called his contact in forensics and soon the place was filled with them, trying to find prints on various items, including the door and windows.

Hours later, most of everyone was gone again and only Intelligence was left on scene. "Do you remember seeing anyone suspiscious at all on your way to and from Molly's?" Lindsay asked sympathetically.

"No."

"Try thinking of anything that you think could be important." She prodded gently.

"I can't think of anything." His mind came up blank and part of the evening was even fuzzy. "All I remember is that I locked the door on my way out."

"Anything else?"

"NOTHING." He finally yelled, making the contents of the kitchen table flying to the ground,shatering in pieces, Adam slamming his fists against the hard surface of the table. "I should have stayed with her alright." He said anger taking him over. "She was shaken and she insisted I go to Molly's and I didn't argue with her. I should have pushed harder to stay with her."

"Don't beat yourself up Ruzek, we'll find her." Atwater put a conforting hand on his shoulder. He had to be strong too because his best friend was missing and they needed to find her.

Lyndsay started picking up what Adam had propelled to the ground. She tried to view this as a cop and keep her mind clear but this wasn't just any crime scene. Kim was her friend too and with each piece she picked, the pang in her heart grew and so did the anger at the situation and she was dertermined more than ever to find Kim for all their sake's and most of all for Adam's. She could already see that this was hitting him like a ton of bricks, the love he had for Kim as strong, if not more than prior to their break-up.

"Ok so I want everyone to interview every single person in the building and I don't want any cracks in this investigation, are we clear?" Everyone nodded and did what they had to do. "Adam, you're with me." He stopped him from the thick of it for now, his feelings too raw right now.

"Let me interview people sarge, I'm fine."

"I said you're with me." He didn't leave any place for debate and Adam followed him to the ground floor where they looked for the ganitor, trying to look for surveillance that they could look at for any clues. They two were taken in the electrical room where the pannel and surveillance equipment was and the man left to leave the two to look at the tapes. Adam was always good with these things so he poked around in the system and foud footage of outside the building during the afternoon. "Fast forward it to about the time you left for Molly's." That was actually one of the last thing time wise that he could remember.

"Here it is." Adam said but suddenly the image was filled with static and white noise.

"What's going on?" Sargent Voight looked at Adam but just one look at him told him that there was no image.

"This was pre-meditated." Adam growled. "They watched her while I was gone, as if she was prey."

"Don't go into what if's Ruzek, it's not helping Burgess right now."

"We have NOTHING sarge. They left us with a big Fuck you." Adam was angry at himself. He had acted as a coward by running away after Kim was brought up to intelligence and they had taken advantage of it to take her.

"You don't know that Adam. We have to wait for results on the prints they found. We'll have more answers in the morning." Voight guided Adam back outside where the rest of the unit were waiting for them. "Did you get everyone?" He asked his team.

"Everyone sarge." Atwater confirmed.

"Alright, let's take everything back to 21st and see where we go from there." Voight guided Adam to his truck, not trusting him mindset right now, both Atwater and Lindsay staying behind.

"We gotta find her quick."

"For her's and Adam's sake." Lindsay sighed and patted him on the shoulder as they got in their cars and drove towards the district.

Atwater's mind was as tormented as Adam's and the atmosphere in the bullpen was heavy. Atwater was on the phone with tech support, trying to find a way to recover something from the tapes, if anything that they could use to get an ID on someone that shouldn't have been there. Linday and Halstead were setting the board up with everyone who was at the apartment and their whereabouts when it happened.

"What about the pods that are on the street? Once of them must give us another angle on the building." Olynski added from his chair, his eyes trained on Kim's desk that was facing his.

"Alright Atwater, get tech on that, yesterday. We need to find Burgess now." Voight left them and slammed his door shut, surprising more than one member of his team. He sat at his desk and took the phone, calling Platt downstairs. "Trudy." He started. "I know, it's not looking good." Their only hope now was that prints came back with something and that the pods from across the street. "I need to you look through the cameras around 21st and see if anyone filed a complaint against Burgess. We have to turn every rock we can to find her. Thanks Trudy." He hung up and went back out to the bullpen again to see what his team had manage to find.

"Ok so tech wasn't able to recover much but we know they were three suspects." Erin tapped a blurry image of three figures dressed in black and a fourth dressed in a light colour, everyone knowing that was Kim.

"And the pods from that particular block came back with nothing which means that they've studied the pods and they've managed to move around them so they wouldn't get caught." Jay pointed out.

"Or they have someone on the inside." Everyone looked at Olynski with a frown.

"That's not possible." Adam couldn't believe that someone from PD would do that to their own.

"We have to consider all the different possibilities, no exception." Voight agreed.

While the Intelligence Unit and the heads of 21st were at work, in a small building in the most dangerous part of Chicago, four people were holed up in a musty room with uneven lighting.

"This wasn't supposed to go down like this." Once of the men hissed.

"It's too late now, it's done." Whispered harshly another one.

"Enough." Growled the third.

The ringing in her ears was head splitting as she came to her senses. She could hear muffled sounds coming from the other corner of the room but she couldn't make out how many people were there. Blackness surrounded her but she could feel the handcuffs on her wrists and the rope that was binding her legs to the chair she was sitting on as well as the one that was holding her chest in place. A strangled moan escaped her lips, making all three men turn.

"Finally, she's awake."

* * *

 **a/n: Thought I'd leave it up in the air again mouahaha. Please take a few seconds to leave a review, I really like to know what your thoughts are. - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you so much to everyone for the amazing reception this story has gotten from the beginning and thank you to everyone who read and left a review, or didn't leave one, it's much appreciated.**

* * *

There was some throbbing in her chest from the bindings that were holding her in place and she could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her wrists, the cold metal of the cuffs a stark contrast against her skin. Her throat felt itchy and hoarse but she tried talking anyways, a single, strangled moan escaping her lips.

"Finally, she's awake." She recognized the voice of the man. He was the one that had knocked on her apartment door, claiming to be a delivery man that she hadn't asked for. Everything was rather fuzzy but she remembered getting off from the couch, intent of getting rid of the man. She had opened her door just a crack but she had been violently pushed backwards against her floor, her head banging against the hardwood, making the world around her turn a bit but not enough to render her defenceless.

She had pushed her feet against the ground to try to put some distance between herself and her assailant but with each step back, he took a bigger one forward. She could remember her foot connecting with a part of his leg, making him scream in pain but the appearance of two other men dressed in black had given her a bigger disadvantage.

"Where are we?" She croaked.

"Somewhere where no one will find you." That's when the whole world came back to her. She had forced Adam into spending a night at Molly's, leaving her alone at home for the evening but now all she could think of was how worried he must be after finding her placed ransacked.

"Do you think that you can come after a member of CPD and get away with it?" She finally found her voice. She knew she had to try anything to get some sense of where they could be in the city.

"You think you so smart, trying to make us angry."

"You have no idea who you've just attacked." She continued goading him on.

"Shut your mouth bitch." A second man came at her, placing his gun to her temple. "They're the ones who should be scared of who they've messed with. They thought they could send their boy in the middle of us for the bust and think they'd get away with it but look who's laughing now." He smirked. So that was what this was all about. They hadn't been caught in the bust and this was payback.

"You think you can get away with this but they're going to find me and you'll regret ever going after me." Kim groaned as the hilt of the guys gun made contact with the side of her head.

"What the hell?" The voices were muffled again and she could see little black spots dancing in front of her eyes but she tried to listen to as much as she could. "Hurting her was never part of the plan." The third man sounded more uncertain, almost scared.

"Get over yourself." The first man told him off, shoving him hard. "We do as he planned, no going sideways. They're going to pay for getting in the way." He hissed before Kim's world went black again.

Adam had fallen asleep on the couch that was sitting in their break room out of sheer exhaustion, his body tensed from the events of the night before. The sun was up but his body was exhausted and it took a solid shake from Kevin to get him up.

"KIM!" He yelled, sitting upright.

"Hey bro, it's ok, it's me." It took him a few seconds to take his surroundings in and realize who was next to him.

"Sorry Kev. What time is it?"

"Few minutes after five, sun just came up."

"Did we find anything?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Not yet bro but everyone is on it." He patted his shoulder, giving him more space to get up. "Voight wants to see us in the bullpen in ten."

"I'm there." Adam stood and walked towards the locker room, trying to get his bearings back. He looked at his reflection through the glass above the sink and he was met with red, itchy eyes and dark blue circles under his eyes. He splashed some cold water against his face and wiped it off with his hand before he made it back to the bullpen where everyone was waiting for him, Lindsay handing him a steaming cup of black coffee.

"We're going to find her Adam." She patted his arm before she went to her desk.

Voight walked in a few short minutes later and all he wanted to do was get to work but he could feel every eyes on him and it was starting to get under his skin. "Stop looking at me like that. We need to get off our asses and find her." He set his cup down on his desk harder than he intended, small droplets of coffee sputtering on his desk.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do." Voight's voice was strong and sure and the whole unit went to work, looking into leads they had gotten in the wee hours of the morning. Adam put his head into his computer, combing through every piece of street cam videos he could put his hands on. One dead end lead to another and Adam was quickly getting frustrated, it was like these people were invisible.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist against his desk, his sudden outburst surprising the whole bullpen. "There's no trace of them anywhere, it's as if they were ghosts." He stood quickly and bolted towards the locker rooms. He paced the whole length of the room, running his hand nervously though his hair and cursing under his breath. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Atwater watching him from the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

He couldn't stand his friend being in so much pain, blaming himself for what had happened to his best friend. She meant the world to him too and the fact that they weren't getting anywhere was starting to weigh heavy on all of them.

"You can't let this eat you up." Adam looked up and stopped pacing, looking directly in Kevin's eyes.

"I need to find her Kev."

"She needs you to be strong for her. Plus let's face it, it's Burgess man. She's not going to let them win so easily." This made him chuckle. Kevin was right; there was no way that Kim Burgess would go down without a fight. "That's my dog. Come on, let's go back." Adam didn't argue and followed Kevin back into the bullpen where everyone was still on the hunt for Burgess.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Voight called everyone to attention.

"One of my CI's, Alicia, says she saw three men fitting our very vague description near the docks." Olynski said from his desk.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Adam grabbed his jacket from the back on his chair and disappeared down the stairs, not waiting to get an answer out of anyone. If they weren't willing to jump and check out a lead, as little as it seemed, they sure as hell wouldn't be able to stop him from doing it.

Lindsay was the first to arrive downstairs as Adam strapped his bulletproof vest on. "Do you really think we're going to let you do this alone?" She gave him a small smile, saying she was on his side till the end.

"I didn't think so." He gave her a smirk, one she was glad to see in this dark time.

"Than let's do this." The rest of Intelligence came down behind Halstead and they suited up to follow on the lead provided by Halstead's CI. They drove into the docks slowly, keeping an eye out on anything suspicious. They parked in a dark corner around a building and made the rest of the way on foot. They moved to the steel door that was possibly separating them from possibly saving Burgess, the entry ram in Atwater's hands and guns ready, waiting for Voight's signal to bust it open.

It smelt like blood and the she tasted like iron in her mouth as she came to. The warehouse was basked in darkness and Kim couldn't see anything that would give her any indication of where she was. She licked her lips only to taste some dry blood but she tried to even her breathing out, hoping to here any sounds that could help her. She had managed to gain some focus when she heard a sound coming from the far corner of the room she was in.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice firm. Getting no response, she tried again. "Who's there?"

"Stop yelling unless you want them to put you unconscious again." He hissed. She recognized the third man's voice, the uncertain one from before.

"Help me then, help me get out of here." She whispered in the dark.

"I can't." She could hear the fear in his voice. He wanted to untie her but the fear alone was stopping him.

"Please." She wasn't begging but she was starting to be desperate for something, anything, that would finally go her way.

"What the hell is this?" Kim cursed under her breath as the first man from before came into the room.

"I." The other guy stammered.

"I told you to check on her, not socialize with her." He growled. "This is what we do with hostages that talk too much." A rag was pushed into Kim's mouth and tied behind her head, silencing her pleas once more.

Adam was starting to get impatient at Voight's refusal to storm in, guns blazing to save his girl but one look between the two quieted him. Voight made sure there wouldn't be any surprises, sending Lindsay and Halstead a text as all he was waiting now was the answer. His phone lit up and he nodded his head.

"CHICAGO PD!" Kevin gave the Ram a good swing and broke the door off it's hinges, the whole team running swiftly inside, going through every room they could find.

"Clear." Jay walked into the last room, Erin on his heals and Olynski and Voight had cleared the other hallway that also lead into that room in the back. The four of them went in search of Adam and Kevin who had taken the right side of the building but as they met up with them, Kevin had cleared the last room.

"Nothing." Adam pushed his gun in its holster and cursed out loud. Another lead had just gone cold.

* * *

 **A/n: So here is chapter 3. Tensions are rising at 21st and leads turning into dead ends are starting to test the whole Intelligence Unit. Will they manage to find Kim in time or will Adam lose his mind in the process of saving his girl? I hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review before you leave, I always like to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and it makes me happy that everyone is loving it so far. Now I know that everyone has wanted another update so here is another one, enjoy.**

* * *

The next two days brought nothing but the same, dead end after dead end. Adam was beginning to teater over the edge of insanity. They were no closer to finding Kim and he hadn't slept in days. It was mid afternoon when he walked up the bullpen on the third day, dark circles under his eyes and a longer beard that anyone had seen on him before.

"Dude, you look like death." Halstead offered from his desk.

"Thanks." Adam grumbled under his breath before taking his seat at his desk, burying his head in the computer. "Did we get any new leads?" He asked, not even looking up.

"You should get some sleep dog." Kevin had never seen his friend so lost.

"Don't have time." He simply replied.

"Than I'll give you time." Voight appeared from his office. "You're off the case." That statement had the effect of a freezing cold bucket of water in the face.

"You can't do this to me Sarge." He stood abruptly.

"I just did. Go home and get some sleep. You're no good to Burgess like this." Adam started getting upset

"Don't do this to me Sarge, please." Adam didn't see the look exchanged between Atwater and Voight.

"Come on Ruzek, I'll take you home."

"Don't touch me." He pulled his arm away as Atwater touched it. Adam walked down the bullpen stairs two at a time.

"Keep an eye on him Kevin." Atwater gave Voight a nod and ran down the stairs to catch up to Adam.

"Slow down Ruzek."

"Either you help me out get out of my way Kev." Adam growled as he made it to his car, Atwater between him and it.

"I'm on your side bro but Voight's right. You are no good to Kim in the state you're in. Let me take you home, catch a few hours of sleep and shower and we'll do whatever we gotta do to get her back." Adam started Kevin down for any traces of lies on his face but he knew Kim meant everything to him too so he trusted his words to be true.

"Alright." He said, defeated. Atwater didn't argue when Adam went to the driver's side, knowing that taking the wheel would let him focus on something. He could see the torment his friend was in and it killed him that he couldn't do anything to help, all their leads turning up empty. Adam parked his car in front of his building and turned the ignition off, putting his head against his hands on the wheel.

"You ok?"

"We need to find her Kevin. I can't function without her anymore." He mumbled.

"We"ll find her. They can't hide forever." Adam raised his head and looked at Kevin, not saying anything. He got out of the car and Kevin sighed, following him. He watched him go up the stairs and noticed that his frame was slightly slimmer than before, hinting that he wasn't taking care of himself. "You need to eat something dog."

"Got more important things to do right now." He slipped the key in the knob and turned it, leading the way inside for Kevin. It was only when Adam turned the lights on that Kevin saw the extend of what had happened to him in the last few days.

"Damn it Ruzek, what is this?" He had moved his furniture to one side of the room and used the back wall as a case board.

"I had to do something while everyone else was at home, sleeping." The wall was full of pictures of all the main gang units of the city. Adam didn't say another word but made his way towards his bathroom to shower. Kevin stood in front of the wall and he eyes scanned Adam's progress. He vaguely noticed when the shower was turned off but the quiet that followed made Kevin think Adam had gone to crash, the loud snoring that followed soon after confirming it.

Kevin stayed in front of the board for a while, trying to analyze it. His fingers brushed some of the pictures of the, recognizing some gang members they had busted in the past but what caught his attention was the gang that was on the far right. Adam's notes said they were the ones that had been pinched during his undercover case and noted that they were out of the running due to the particular bust but something didn't fit in his mind. He texted Halstead with his theory and continued to study the board for extra clues.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that." Kevin was writing next to where Adam had stopped looking.

"Did you ever think that there's some members that didn't get caught in the bust?" He countered, not even looking to his left where Adam was standing. "It's worth looking into."

"I have another idea, let's go." Kevin watched him turn and leave, not looking if he was following him or not.

"Where are we going?" Kevin managed to ask once he had caught up to Adam.

"Follow the car and you'll see." The drive wasn't very long but Kevin had a ton of questions going through his head. The car stopped in front of a dive bar in a small dainty neighbourhood. The only think shedding some light was the establishment's sign and Kevin followed Adam inside, Adam scanning the crowd until he found who he was looking for.

"Tommy." The guy tried to get away from the stool he was sitting on but one firm shove down from Adam and he was forced back on it.

"I didn't do anything." He tried defending himself.

"This girl, have you seen her?" He showed her a picture of Kim from his phone.

"I've never seen her before." Adam could tell that he was lying so he slammed his head against the bar.

"Damn it Ruzek, I told you I've never seen her." He nursed his bleeding nose. "But I heard these three guys talking about taking a female cop." Adam and Kevin shared a look.

"What else do you know?"

"Nothing else I swear."

"Where did you see these guys?" Atwater came forward.

"They come around here every night."

"What do they look like?" Tommy proceeded in giving them their descriptions.

"You better not be lying." Adam shoved him before they left, the drive this time heading towards 21st.

"What are you doing here?" Voight looked up from his desk as Adam and Kevin walked into his office. "I said you were off the case." He stood straight and crossed his arm over his chest.

"We got some more news." Atwater reported.

"Let's see what you got." He motioned them towards the bullpen. Adam was surprised to see that all he had gathered at home was reproduced on the wall of the bullpen but he needed to get over that quickly.

"So we made a surprise visit to the L & L Tavern and this guy named Tommy says that he's heard some guys talking about taking a female cop about around the time that Burgess was taken." Adam posted Tommy's picture on the board.

"And this guy is legit?" Halstead pointed to the picture.

"Not even close but it's the only thing that we've got so far sarge."

"And he says that they come around every night." Kevin added, sharing a look with Adam.

"Let's suit up then, we're going undercover tonight." Voight announced before going back to hide in his office. Adam waited a few seconds before going towards the closed door, knocking gently, Voight calling him in.

"Please let me go on this sarge."

"I can't let you do that. You're too close to this."

"Come on, I can't stay at home and do nothing Sarge." Voight looked at him and studied him hard. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind. He knew about his and Burgess's history and could tell that they were slowly getting back together but it was clear as day that Adam was still in love with her and that her being god knows where was playing tricks on his mind.

"Fine but you're with me and you listen to me, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Adam knew that if he wanted to be here he needed to do as he was told or else he'd be sent back home and he needed to help in the search, not only for Kim's safety but for his own sanity. They made their way down and everyone had suited up, Lindsay and Halstead going Inside, trying to get some information so they could find her.

Adam was impatiently riding shotgun with Voight as they rolled up behind the bar. They watched as Lindsay and Halstead walked into the bar and then they waited. They waited for the next few hours and still the two had given no sign of seeing the three guys Tommy was talking about earlier.

"Anything?" Adam asked, his voice directly in the other couple's ears.

"No." Erins's voice was bubbly as she stayed in character. They finally exited the bar a couple of hours later, with nothing. Adam watched Chicago's scenery pass as they drove, his hopes of finding Kim starting to falter. He felt sick about having those thoughts but it had been more than a week and still they hadn't found her. Adam left the 21st and after lots of arguments with the rest of Intelligence, he had agreed to have Kevin stay over at his place, to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Kevin sighed as Adam locked himself up in his room, leaving him to take the couch. Neither one of them would get much sleep last night, one having nightmares about his girl and the other scared for both of his friends.

* * *

 **A/n: Adam is getting increasingly frustrated and is going to great lengths to find Kim but so far has come in empty. Time is starting to tick for Kim but will she have an unlikely ally in the third man or will his actions cost her even more?**

 **Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, I always love to her your thoughts. - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination.**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the response the last chapter got. Now I know that I haven't updated much of anything in the past three weeks but there's a perfectly good reason for it. I started a new position three weeks back and it has been very demanding mentally wise and when I get home with all this new knowledge, my brain is friend and in no condition to write. I hope that this longer chapter will make up for my lack in updates.**

* * *

Kim's senses helped her wake up, the smell of salty water and death bringing her back into consciousness. Darkness still enveloped her, making it hard to tell what time of day it was. Her hands were still bound together behind the chair she was sitting on and the bindings were starting to itch. The salty air made her think that she was somewhere close to the water but it also made her know that she had been moved while she had been unconscious.

"Hello?" She asked with a hoarse voice, her throat dry. When she didn't get any reply, she found her voice and called louder. "HELLO?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" She recognized the voice of the first man from before.

"You picked the wrong girl to kidnap." She growled, pulling on her restraints.

"They'll never find you here." He forcibly grabbed hold of her face between his fingers.

"They will." She spat when he released her. "And when they do, you'll regret ever going after the CPD." Due to the fact that her world was covered in darkness, she didn't see what happened next. He slapped her hard against her cheek, her teeth sinking in her tongue, drawing blood.

"I like a girl who likes it rough." He growled.

"Untie me and I'll show you how rough I can be." She knew it was useless but she pulled on her restraints again in hopes of loosening them.

"I like you quiet better though." He pushed a rag in her mouth and tied it behind her head to shut her up. She screamed as loud as she could but that was useless too because he was out the door again. She screamed again out of pure frustration before she sighed, resigned to know that her fate was out of her hands now. Her thoughts suddenly went to Adam. He must have been beside himself, trying to do everything he could to find her. She couldn't tell for sure how long ago she had been taken but figured it must be close to a week or somewhere close to being into a second one since she was taken from her living room.

 _"Are you sure you don't want to come to Molly's with me darling?" He asked from their bedroom doorframe where he was buttoning his shirt up. She watched him for a few seconds with a glint in her eyes but her body was too tired to follow up on that thought._

 _"Yeah." She smiled from her spot under the blankets on the couch. "Today's assignment was exhausting. I'll just sit here with a glass of wine and relax, you don't mind do you?" She asked hopefully._

 _"I don't but maybe I should just stay here with you tonight." He sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her._

 _"No way!" She pulled away from him. "You are going to finish getting dressed and you are going to go and have some fun with the rest of the guys."_

 _"Are you sure?" He pushed a strand of hair that had falling out of her ponytail behind her ear._

 _"Absolutely. Now get out of here before I change my mind." She bridged the gap between them and kissed him before she pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him off of her._

 _"Alright." He laughed before he grabbed his jacket and kissed her one more time._

 _"Have fun baby."_

 _"You too." He smiled as he closed the door behind him, leaving her with her blanket, coffee and her Jane Austen movie. The coffee that was sitting on the table was now cold go Kim got up and went in search of some wine. She Grabbed a glass of wine and found the last bottle she and Adam had opened the previous night and poured herself half of the glass to start. She took a sip and took her spot on the couch again, pressing play and enjoying the beginning of Pride and Prejudice. She emptied her glass quickly through the beginning and poured herself a second one before the half of the movie. She could feel the alcohol make its way through her system, the day's case taking a lot of energy out of her, making her weaker to the effects of alcohol. She was dozing off, maybe half way through the movie when a noise pulled her back to the couch, the mind suddenly free from the alcohol haze. After a few seconds of sudden silence, she figured that she must have imagined the whole thing as she was dozing off. She stood up, deciding to make it to her own bed and the smell of Adam's cologne that still lingered in her sheets when she heard the noise again. She suddenly felt quite sober, her senses working in overdrive, trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. She walked sideways towards the table and towards the gun that Adam had hidden under there before they broke up. Her doorknob jingled harder as she moved slowly towards the weapon but she didn't make it because the door went flying, a strong kick breaking it. Her legs went on instinct and she backed up quickly towards her room and the closest window but she wasn't fast enough. Three men, all dressed in black had forced themselves into her home and she was grabbed by the arms and shoved towards the floor, hard. Her back had taken most of the shock and as much as she kicked her feet, it didn't seem to bother her assailant for a second. He simply applied more pressure against her arms, pulling her to her feet._

 _"Stop squirming, it won't do you any help." The voice behind the ski mask growled._

 _"Let go of me." Kim used as much strength and police training to pull away from him but he was too strong. Now she did the only think she knew that could get people's attention. She screamed as loud as she could but with a backhand from her assailant propelled her head to the side, drawing a good amount of blood in her mouth. She spit it back directly in his face which made him let go of her slightly, giving her a tiny window to act out her plan. She raised her arms up, removing herself completely from the grip and kicked him in between the legs, making him bend over in pain._

 _She used as much strength as she could to turn some furniture over, blocking them from her so she could escape. She pulled a bookshelf to the ground, books and even a plant scattering to the ground and started to run in the opposite direction but she was caught by another of the men who turned her around quickly and pulled a black bag over her head._

 _"You're going to regret this." The first man, the one she had kicked in the balls said before he punched her in the face, making her world fade._

She knew that it had been too long for someone normal but knowing that Intelligence was looking for her, she knew that they'd find her eventually so she hung to that thought and of what she was rebuilding with Adam to keep her going.

She tried training her eyes to the darkness to give her a better edge going forward but the fact that there wasn't one window in the room that she could see from her spot on the chair was making it a bit hard to get a feel of anything. The pungent smell along with the smell of salty water were her only guides she had right now. Sure she was a trained cop but right now it wasn't doing her any good. She waited, and waited some more, keeping her ears listening for any new sound. Her body was aching from all the bruising she knew she had all over her and she was hoping that there wasn't any kind of internal damage.

Her body stiffened as she heard a metal door being slid open but she stayed quiet. She waited for new sounds but the steps were shy, unsure.

"I know you're there." She whispered, afraid to be wrong in her thought.

"Don't say anything." He urged, quieting Kim instantly. "Here, take this." She could barely see his outline in the dark but she felt the wetness of the water against her lips. He had placed a bottle to her lips and she took the water in small doses.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me out?" But she never got the answer she was looking for when she heard the steel door opening and closing again. "FUCK!" She cursed under her breath. She knew he was the weak link and she didn't know how but she knew that she needed to get through to him so her mind went to work.

Both Adam and Kevin had woken up the next morning feeling miserable. Adam started a fresh pot of coffee while he went for a shower, Kevin watching him like a hawk. As Adam looked at his reflection, it was the first time that he noticed how dark the circle under his eyes had become. He stayed awake most of the time, looking for more clues to find Kim, usually sitting in that dainty tavern with a cap held over his eyes. When he did managed to get a few hours in, he was plagued with nightmares about never finding her or finding her dead. Then he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water fall against his body. He placed both hands against the shower walls, closing his eyes. His mind kept playing tricks on him, each blink bringing him a different vision of Kim and suddenly, a scream ripped the air and his fist connected with the shower tiles, twice, drawing blood. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist right before he heard some banging on the other side of the door.

"Open up Ruzek." Kevin kept pounding.

"I'm not in the mood to change a door." He said dryly as he opened the door and returned to the sink to put his bloody knuckles under the cold tap water. Kevin saw exactly what Adam was washing away.

"Talk to me." He asked as Adam fished under the sink for the first aid kit.

"There's nothing to say Kev." He wasn't in the mood for a lecture from his friend right now.

"That why you're washing blood on your hand?" He pulled his hand roughly from under the running water, the blood still flowing freely against his hand.

"I'm NOT in the mood." Adam gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You better get your head out of your ass, cuz this." He raised his hand so Adam could see it better. "This isn't going to help us get her back." He let go of Adam's hand and left the bathroom, giving him some time to process what he had just said.

Adam looked down at his hand and sighed. He knew Kevin was right but he was mad right now. Mad at the team for not having located her yet but it didn't beat the way he was feeling about himself. They had just started to find their way back together and now she was gone and he felt powerless to save her. After the last dead end in their investigation, Voight had sent him home again, knowing his state of mind wasn't safe for the rest of his team so the only thing he had left, was to go back to the L & L Tavern and wait. He bandaged up his hand and managed to slip past Kevin and he made his way to the tavern, taking a booth at the far end of the place. Lunch came and went and nothing interesting happened so he decided to take a walk, see if he didn't see anything suspicious on the outside.

He lowered his cap lower against his eyes and stuffed his hands deep in his pocket as he walked around, looking for new clues. When night fell, he returned to the bar and took the same booth and ordered himself a glass of bourbon. It wasn't all that odd that some of the patrons were the same, Adam noticing a few that had been there earlier too. He down his glass and asked for another one. The first part of the evening was mostly quiet and after ordering a third glass, the door finally opened and Adam sighed, not happy with the sight of who it was.

"Ruzek." The man sat down in front of him.

"Sarge."

"Atwater said you might be here."

"Maybe he should keep his damn mouth shut." He growled.

"I know what you're going through." Voight started but it only fueled Adam's frustration.

"You have NO idea." His voice rose and he looked around, realizing that he was practically shouting.

"You're wrong about that. I know all too well the powerless feeling you're having right now. I know it's taking us way too long to find her but Kim is a fighter and we'll get her back, I promise." Just as Voight said that, Adam's eyes looked up at the door of the tavern and something crossed his eyes.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "He was right." Voight looked at what Adam had seen, a black young man, no older than twenty maybe.

"What is it?" Voight looked back at Adam. If he was onto something they had to act quickly.

"That kid. He was part of the bust from that undercover job I did before coming back." Voight had put the whole team on alert before coming to find Adam so one word from him and they'd be there.

"Are you sure?" The kid looked nervous as hell as he took a booth near the front of the joint.

"Positive. He's going to be able to help us find her." He was about to get up from the booth when the front door to the tavern opened again, making him sit down again and lowering his head. "Don't look. There's another one."

Adam watched the two interact together and the kids body language said that he wasn't comfortable with whatever was being told to him and the two of them suddenly stood and walked out the door.

"Now Sarge." Adam stood and followed quickly behind. There's no way he was going to let them get away without seeing where they were going.

Voight radioed in the team to keep an eye on Adam as he stood and put money on the table and following Adam out. Adam used the darkness to blend into the shadows. The two guys were on foot so he knew that their destination couldn't be that far from the bar. As suspected, about twenty minutes of tailing, the two walked into a factory close to the water. Adam waited for Voight to catch up.

"What do we do now?" Adam hadn't been aloud to carry his gun while Voight had forced him to stay away but tonight, it was strapped in his jacket, wanting to make sure it was concealed for quick use. He figured that he'd deal with the consequences of that when they had found Kim.

"We wait for the rest of the team. We can't go in there half cocked." Adam didn't like waiting while his girl was held against her will. Voight's radio came to life and Halstead's voice could be heard, asking where they were needed. "Look for any possible exit point. This ends tonight." Voight answered back.

Atwater was the one to join them in their side of the building. "I'm ready Sarge."

"You look for Kim." He told Adam. "And we have your back." The three of them formed a single file and they moved without a sound towards the door they had seen the two men enter.

The moment they walked in, the strong smell of decay hit their nostrils. The inside of the building was dark so he had to use his other senses to guide him. He followed the intricate set of tunnels and that when he suddenly heard some yelling.

"I told you to keep an eye on her, not feed and hydrate her." There was a third man in the room, one Adam knew was a leader in the gang they had busted. He looked at the room and tried to figure out where Kim could be. There was two steel doors on the far left.

"I didn't sign up for this." As he had suspected at the tavern, the younger man didn't want anything to do with what was going on. He had been roped in by a stronger, more influential man that could probably be able to kill him if he didn't do what he wanted.

Adam knew that they needed to restrain the three guys before they could look for Kim through those two doors. The three of them exchanged looks and he and Kevin went for the larger man while they knew Voight could easily get the other one, the young boy not even a problem for them.

"CHICAGO PD!" Adam yelled as he raised his gun towards the man, Kevin taking the back, knowing there'd be some resistance. There wasn't anywhere to go but they knew they'd be in for one hell of a fight. As promised, he delivered. Kevin was given an elbow to the face and he swung Adam's way but he was faster at dodging him and he pulled the trigger, getting him in the left shoulder, the one opposite from Kevin and he doubled down in pain, blood spurting from the wound. "You ok Kev?" He looked up at his friend that was nursing his nose.

"All good." He huffed as he put the cuffs on him and pulled him other hand, making him yell from the pain the action gave him. He head

Voight had already cuffed the two others, the kid, as predicted, had shown no signs of resisting arrest. The shot fired by Adam had called the other's attentions and both Olynski and Halstead had shown up for some back-up, Adam immediately going through the first door to find an empty room.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood in front of the second steel door and he prayed that Kim was on the other side. He took both hands and pushed the door to the side, making it screech angrily. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds as he saw her. Her back was facing him and he could see her bindings, some having drawn blood.

"KIM." He ran the short distance to her. Her mouth had been gagged but her eyes told him everything she wanted to hear. He pulled it out of her mouth and she gave him a weak smile.

"Adam." He had never been happier to see her in his entire life. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss before he worked on freeing her. Her wrists were in pretty bad shape and her lips were cracked a bit from dehydration but she was still beautiful to him.

"Let's get you to a hospital." He held her close to him, his arms securely around her waist to support her. They walked slowly towards the exit and Kim pulled on Adam's jacket as they made it in the night air. "What's wrong darling?"

"I can finally take a real breath and see the stars."

"We have all the time in the world to look at the stars." And with that, Adam took Kim to Med, wanting nothing more than to put this nightmare behind them.

* * *

 **A/n: I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. Adam finally finds Kim and now they will be able to move forward together but the road back won't be smooth sailing for either one of them. Please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, I love to hear your thoughts - Sarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. Thanks for your patience with me because it's not always easy to write nowadays but I'm not going to pause my stories while I catch my breath at work so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Adam parked his car, his tires screeching a bit as they made it to the hospital. He went inside for a wheelchair and gently helped Kim in it, wheeling her through the ER doors. They were greeted by Will Halstead, who he was pretty sure knew about her abduction.

"Take her into trauma 3 and I'll be right there." April helped her settle in the bed and he helped her into a gown.

"We need to hydrate you ok." April said as she put an IV in her arm and Kim simply nodded. I stood to the side, letting the staff do their job.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She didn't sound like herself, her throat parched.

"As soon as Will takes a look at you I'll bring you something to drink." Kim nodded again before April left.

"Talk to me darling." He finally took a chair next to her.

"I'm ok Adam." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes so he knew that she was lying.

"I'm so glad I found you." He linked his fingers through hers. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He pressed her forehead against their linked hands, a sob escaping his lips, in no way caring if anyone heard him.

"We're going to be ok." She said, trying to convince him as much as she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

Will came back only a few minutes later to do a complete physical on her. April came back to draw some blood to make sure that everything was ok and then she was sent for an x-ray.

"So, what are we looking at?" Adam crossed his arms on his chest.

"There's a lot of bruising on her ribs that I'm guessing might be from being kicked or punched and I suspect she got the same kind of treatment with the one on her eye and cheek. Other than that and the restraint burns against her ankles and wrists as well as dehydration, the x-rays are just to make sure 100% that her body isn't hiding behind the adrenaline."

"And what about psychologically? How does she seem to you?"

"At first glance she looks fine but we can ask Dr. Charles for a consult if you're worried about something. Or we can see what happens in the next couple of weeks." He said, sensing Adam was holding back.

"Thanks Will." Adam shook his hand.

"No problem. I'll be around if you need anything or else ask Maggie to page me if I'm not." Adam nodded before Will went to check on another patient. He paced the hallway in front of Kim's room while she was in x-ray and he didn't hear the person walking up to him.

"How is she?" Erin's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Physically, she'll be fine. Mentally, I'm not sure yet." She hugged him.

"I have faith in the two of you. I know you can overcome this together."

"Thanks Erin." She patted his arm with a smile.

"Do you want me to go get something from her place for you?"

"Would you? I don't know what she would need though."

"It's ok, I've got you covered." Frankly, Adam was far too tired to think about much of anything

"Thanks again." Erin hugged him one last time before she left. Adam took his seat again next to her bed as he waited for her to come back from the x-rays. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bad news?" He opened his eyes to find Kevin and Voight in front of him.

"Not yet but she's in imagery right now so we won't know for sure until she comes back."

"And how does it look mentally." Voight asked, knowing what this kind of thing did to people.

"I don't know boss!" He ran his hands against his face. "She says she's fine but something is off."

"I'm fine Adam." She rolled her eyes, Voight and Atwater laughing. "He's worried for nothing."

"You scared us girl." Kevin pulled her in a tight hug but she went into a coughing fit.

"You're squishing me Kev." He pulled away and they smiled at each other.

"Sorry."

"Glad to have you back kiddo." Voight smiled at her.

"Took you long enough to find me." She chuckled, coughing again.

"Take it easy darling." Adam stood and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She was able to take a few small sips before Will Halstead came back. "So, when can I go home?" She asked hopefully.

"Not just yet I'm afraid." She looked at Adam and then back to Will.

"What's wrong with me Will?"

"You have a ruptured kidney and there's a little of blood in your abdomen and we need to fix it causes any more problems."

"How big is it?" the worry was seeping through Adam's veins.

"It's very small but we want to fix it right away."

"Okay. Then what happens?"

"We keep you a few days for observation and then you're good to go back to your life." He smiled at her.

"Ok, good." She could deal with a few days in here.

"I'll send Maggie with the paperwork and we'll be good to go."

"Thanks." It didn't take very long for her to come and Kim signed and she was quickly taken up to the OR, Maggie giving Adam her room number so he could wait for her there. The OR took about

Adam had fallen asleep against Kim's bed. He had been by her side for the past three days since being admitted. A patrol officer had been posted at her door for extra security. The table at the far end of the room was filled with get well cards and flowers from family and friends from the force as well as from the CFD.

Kim finally woke up from the nap that she was taking. The pain medication that was being pushed through her veins made her drowsy and she often fell asleep. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the harsh lights that shone in her face. She shifted slightly in bed as to not him up. She suspected that he had worn himself thin while she had been abducted but she was only now really noticing it. His skin was slightly lighter, kind of a whitish grey and the circles under his eyes were a stark contrast against the lightness of his skin. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't remember the last time his hair had been this long but what struck her even more than his hair was his hand that was bandaged. It looked dirty and she could see specks of blood over his knuckles. He slowly started jerking against her hand and she had to nudge him awake before he fell off the chair he was in.

"Darling, are you ok?" His eyes roamed her form to make sure everything was fine.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "You were having a dream so I woke you."

"I don't remember it." He lied, standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit stiff but I'm ok. Mind telling me what you did to your hand?"

"It's nothing." He pulled it behind his back.

"Adam."

"It's fine, it's nothing." He insisted.

"Look Adam, I'm ok." She pulled her body up straighter in the bed. "You don't have to hide anything from me and you don't need to spare me anything, I'm a big girl."

"I know but it's really nothing. It was a moment of frustration and I took it out on the shower walls."

"Adam." She sighed, her heart hurting for him.

"You have no idea what loosing you did to me darling."

"I can see what it did to you though." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You should go sleep in your own bed tonight babe."

"No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight this time."

"There's nowhere for me to go. There's even a guard at the door. What's the worst that can happen?"

"How are you feeling?" Their discussion was interrupted by Will.

"A bit groggy from the drugs but I'm good." She smiled at him.

"I looked over your tests and everything looks great. How would you like to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"That would be amazing."

"I'll tell Maggie to bring you your walking papers then."

"Thanks again Will." They shook hands and Adam kept him in his grip a little bit longer.

"Anytime." He walked out.

Maggie came back about thirty minutes later. "Time to spring you."

"I can't wait to get home and take a shower and sleep in my own bed."

"Let me just take these out of you and you'll be good to go." She had to remove the IV access before Kim could change and leave.

"Thanks Maggie." Kim sat on the edge of the bed as Maggie patted her shoulder.

"Don't give us a scare like that ever again."

"Don't plan to." They nodded to each other before Maggie left, leaving them alone so she could change and they could get the hell out of here.

"I'll take you to my place tonight." Adam stared absentmindedly at her.

"I'm ok to go back to my place."

"Why are you pushing me away?" He suddenly, starting to be annoyed by her attitude.

"I'm not pushing you away Adam." She sighed. It certainly wasn't her intention.

"Than what the HELL are you trying to PROVE by going back home?"

"THAT THEY HAVEN'T BROKEN ME ADAM." Tears were finally falling down her cheeks. It broke his insides to hear her talk like that. He pulled her to him and he felt the back of his shirt being pulled and bunched up in her hands.

"Let's get you home." He whispered to her ear. He knew that taking her back to her place was a mistake right now but if that's what she wanted, he'd be there for her every step of the way. She let him pull her into his side as they made their way out of Med.

Adam watched Kim as she watched outside as the city passed by. He knew that a lot was weighing on her mind and he only hoped that she'd let him in because he knew that she'd need him to get through it and that he'd need her as well to move past the fear that was now living in his whole being after losing her.

* * *

 **A/N: So Kim had a bump in the road in her treatment but now she's ready to go home, or is she really. Both she and Adam have a long road back before they can get back to normal. As always, leave a review on here before you leave, I always love to read your thoughts. - Sarra**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long time between updates but it's going to become the new normal now so thanks for your patience.**

 **Here's a little something to keep you guys waiting until September 27th, enjoy.**

* * *

Adam stopped his car in front of Kim's building and he looked at her while she still looked out of her window.

"We can go back to my place if you're not ready." He said, gently placing a hand on her leg. The car was dead quiet and Adam could hear her heart pounding inside her chest.

"I'm ok Adam." She finally turned to face him, giving him a smile. He nodded and went with it. He ran to her side of the car to help her outside. He linked his fingers to hers.

"Ready?" He waited patiently while she took a deep breath.

"Yeah." They walked in and Adam always made sure that she was in front of him, not wanting her out of his sight.

When they made it to her door, she noticed that it had been changed. She moved aside as Adam walked in front of her, both hands on her arms before he slid a hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of two keys.

"You changed the locks." She thought out loud.

"We changed more than just the locks." He pushed the door open slowly and Kim found a far different apartment than what she remembered.

"The table." She ran a hand against the dark wood.

"Yeah. I kind of lost my mind when I found you gone."

"I'm sorry." She looked back at him with a frown on her face.

"Don't ever be sorry for what happened."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this." She placed a hand against his chest where she found his heart beating a mile a minute.

"I should have stayed with you, I should have insisted." His eyes were watering just at the memory of finding this place in bad shape, Kim nowhere to be found.

"Don't blame yourself for this babe. I don't like seeing you like this."

"It was my fault Kim. They came after you because of me. I shouldn't have risked it by coming back to you."

"Don't you dare say that Adam Ruzek." Her eyes were now filled with the same tears. "I was a real mess without you. I don't ever want to know how it feels to be apart from you again." She pushed her body into his embrace, Adam's arms encircling her tightly.

"I'm never, letting you out of my sight, ever again." He whispered in her hair. "Come on, let's get you into bed." He pulled away from her slightly and they walked towards her room, arms linked together.

Her room had stayed the same, most of what had happened was in the kitchen and living room.

"We didn't change anything in here, everything is where you left it." He watched as she walked farther into the room. She sat down on the side of her bed and pulled the drawer of her bedside table opened. She moved its contents around and her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the gun she always had hidden there. "Is everything ok darling?" He hadn't moved from his spot at the door and simply watched her move around.

"Yeah, everything is good." She finally smiled at him. He still watched her as she changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. The bruises were a deep purple and it broke his heart that she had to go through all of that.

"Do they hurt?" Her eyes caught his.

"Not really." Her fingers glided across the dark colour. "We're going to be ok Adam." She assured him as she saw the pain his face displayed.

"How do we get past that?" He walked close to her and pulled her to him, running a hand through her hair and placing his palm on her cheek.

"Together." She pushed herself up and gently pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes, enjoying what he had missed these past few weeks. He let her pull him gently towards the bed. Her kiss turned from tender to more pressing as she pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"Kim." His breath was labored but somewhere he deep down he was scared that she was using this as a way to push everything else down.

"Adam, don't." She pleaded with him, kissing him again. He saw in them the fear he knew she couldn't hide but he also saw hope, making him question her no longer. He kissed her and gave the both of them what they had missed more than anything.

Adam propped himself on his elbow and watched as Kim slept next to him, her bare back still glistening from their love making. He couldn't help but run his fingers gently against her bruises, his eyes watering up as his mind gave into his worst fears, knowing someone had done this to his girl.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His mind tormented him with guilt from that night, the events leading to her kidnapping replaying over and over in his head. "I should have stayed here. None of this would have happened if I had stayed with you." He was startled by his phone ringing in his pant pocket and he quickly reached for it before it woke Kim up. "Hello?" He whispered in the phone as he sat on the side of the side of the bed, looking back at Kim to make sure that she was still sleeping. "I'm not letting her out of my sight, not again." Adam let Voight talk and sighed, finally giving in. "Fine." He growled. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He put his clothes back on and headed for the kitchen, looking for some paper and a pen so he could at least tell Kim where he was so she wouldn't worry when she woke up. He set the note down in her bed and went downstairs where a patrol car was parked in front of the building. He knocked on the window and waited for the cop to lower it. "If anything happens to her while I'm gone, I'll have your badge." He didn't care how many years that guy had on the job, it angered him to have to leave her and this guy was the only thing keeping her safe.

"Yes sir." And Adam walked to his car and drove off towards 21st.

"What do we have that's so important that I have to leave Burgess today of all days?"

"He wants to talk to Kim." Voight went straight to the point.

"Hell no!" This was making his blood boil below the surface. "She's not going anywhere near him, I don't care what you say."

"If we have a chance to make them go away for a really long time, this might be our only option."

"I said NO!" He yelled, leaving the bullpen filled with anger.

Kim's eyes fluttered opened and she ran her hand against empty sheets. "Adam?" She croaked, her hand touching a piece of paper folded in half. She sat up and read the few words that were written there. She smiled at the last three words and got up to get dressed. As she pulled her shirt over her head, the front door opened and closed with a bang, making her jump. She reached for her gun in the drawer and cautiously walked into the living room, raising her gun a bit higher just in case.

"God damn it!" She recognized the voice and lowered her weapon.

"Adam." She said cautiously. It made him snap out of his angered trance and he finally noticed what was in her hand.

"Is everything ok?" He was by her side in a second.

"Yeah. When I heard you slam the door shut I got scared for a second."

"I'm sorry."

"What's got you so angry anyways?"

"It's nothing darling." He gave her his most convincing smile and kissed her.

"Bullshit. What is it?"

"Voigt says that one of the guys wants to talk to you but I said no way."

"But Adam, you don't know the whole story." They hadn't talked about what she had been through so he didn't know what happened in there.

"I'm not going to let them put you through this again, you've had enough."

"Adam, if my talking to him puts them behind bars for a really long time, I'm willing to do it." She protested.

"How can you even ask me to let you do that?"

"That's the thing Adam, I'm not asking you." She knew how much this would hurt him but she needed to face them if she wanted to move forward with her life.

"You're kidding me right?" He took a step back, as if he had been slapped across the cheek. "I just got you back Kim I won't let you do that to yourself."

"If you can't support me in this, than what are we doing here?" Her anger was now flaring up and she couldn't hold it back.

"What are you saying?"

"Either you're with me or your not, it's as simple as that."

"I can't watch you crash like this, I won't." He turned around and walked out, the banging of the door startling Kim. She took a deep breath and got ready before she made sure Adam was gone to make her way over to the 21st.

Kim walked up the stairs and came face to face with a very surprised Platt. "Hey sarge." She smiled at her.

"Burgess, what are you doing here? I thought Romeo wasn't leaving your side."

"I came to see Voight." She avoided Adam altogether.

"He's up there, go on."

"Thanks." Platt watched with a frown as Burgess went up the stairs and disappeared behind the chain link door into the Intelligence Unit.

Erin's face lit up when she set her eyes on Burgess. She dropped everything on her desk and went to meet her, pulling her into a gentle, comforting hug. "How're you doing friend?" Erin couldn't help but look at her from head to toe to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm good. I came to talk to Voight." She said, getting straight down to business.

"I'm listening." He appeared from behind his office door, leaning against the doorframe and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I want to talk to him Sarge."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Voight had seen a thing or two since his first day on the force and the girl in front of him was hiding her fear behind that brave facade.

"I'm positive."

"Where's Adam?" Red flags were being raised for him, knowing he wouldn't let her do this without at least being by her side.

"Adam and I are taking a break." She replied, not even looking in Kevin's direction so she didn't see when he immediately slipped out from behind her, hell bent on going to speak some sense into his best friend. "I'm ready to do it as soon as it can be arranged."

Voight looked at her long and hard before he spoke. "I'll get the request in."

Adam was down his fifth shot and he was starting to feel the buzz. He could normally pack on a lot but after the last few weeks he had been through, his body was telling him that he needed the break and alcohol did a whole other number on him.

"Do you really think that's the solution?" Adam knew who was there but chose to ignore him, downing the rest of his glass and motioning for the bartender to pour him another one.

"I'm cutting you off." The bartender was about to add something but Kevin raised his badge and the man stopped pouring.

"You have NO business coming in here and deciding for me." Adam pushed the bar stool with force, making it fall to the ground.

"I have EVERY RIGHT." He slammed his hand against the bar. "The two of you can't think straight and I know for a fact that she's not herself so you need to go back to her place and you refuse to let her push you away."

"I'm not LETTING her push me away but I can't watch her go down that rabbit hole."

"That's why you can't let her deal with this by herself. Go home Ruzek."

"GOD DAMN IT. How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Kevin could see that Adam was struggling with everything just as much as Kim was but he knew that they'd be able to do that together.

"Just go home Adam, be with her." Adam got a moment of clarity through his alcoholic haze and left Kevin without another word, driving back to Kim's apartment to be by her side.

He let himself in and realized that he was alone in the place so he grabbed himself a beer and waited. He couldn't tell how much time had passed when he heard the door open and close, the two coming face to face.

"Adam." Kim was surprised to find Adam there after they had argued.

"Kim."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally I managed to finish this chapter. I really hope you guys like it and please leave a review before you go, I always love to see your thoughts. - Sarra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone's patience because I've had so much trouble keeping my ideas in order for this story but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

* * *

Adam and Kim stood face to face in silence, both of them trying to analyse the other.

"I." Kim started but Adam raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass before. I know this is hard for you and all I want to do is protect you because I failed before."

"Adam." She sighed, cutting him off. "What I said before, it's not what I meant. I'm not trying to push you away but things happened in there and I need to see it through."

"I know and I was stupid to get angry but Kevin kicked my ass at that bar and made me realize that my place is next to you, no matter what you decide to do."

Kim let those words sink in before she took tentative steps towards him, Adam letting her move at her own pace. "I need you Adam." She hid nothing of the fear that threatened to eat her up and Adam pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you darling." He kissed her hair and held her close to him. They stood there for a few more minutes before Adam took her to the couch, bringing her into his side. "So what happens now?"

"Voight said that he'd make the arrangement but I don't know how long that'll take."

"We'll wait together then." They stayed in silence on the couch, Kim's head now on his shoulder. "Kim?" He asked quietly, afraid she had fallen asleep on him.

"Mmmm."

"What happened out there?" He heard her take a few deep breaths and decided to leave the question open, not wanting to pressure her in any ways but needing to know what exactly happened while she had been kidnapped, wanting to be able to provide her with everything she needed when the time came.

"I'm not sure you want to know." The bruises were still apparent and she was afraid that knowing what happened while she was taken would anger him further and make him do something stupid.

"Kim, darling. I know what you're thinking but I need to know so I'm prepared and that I can stand by you, be the shoulder you need to lean on, not cower away."

"Ok." She sighed, defeated. For the next hour or so, he let her talk. Sometimes it came in little doses, sometimes in bigger accounts. Some of the things made his skin crawl, knowing he hadn't been able to protect his girl. She sat on the couch with her legs under her and her hands in her lap. Adam took her hand in his and ran his thumb against her knuckles.

"If I hadn't shown up that night, asking to come back in your life, this wouldn't have happened." He took all of the blame on his shoulders.

"If you hadn't come back, we wouldn't be together. Stop thinking like that Adam."

"How can I not?" His voice was raising slightly. "Look at you. I put you in danger and they hurt you." Tears were now pooling in his eyes, anger at himself burning in his chest.

"Look at me." She had moved to straddle his hips, cupping his cheeks in her hands and making him look at her. "I was a fool to let you go." She began. "The job we do, protecting this city, it's dangerous. We put ourselves in the line of fire every single day but you know what makes it better?" She brushed a tear that had fallen on his cheek. "Having someone by your side. I love you Adam and without you next to me, none of this is worth it." She leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you too but that job, it's what put you in danger."

"I'm in danger every day Adam but I know you have my back out there and in here." He ran his fingers on a large bruise on her arm. "This could have happened after any undercover job. We just need to get past all of this together."

"Ok."

"Ok." She smirked. "Now, how about we release a little bit of that stress." She kissed him hard, pushing her body against his. His hands found their way under her shirt as she arched her body closer into his.

"Kim." His breathing was shallow as she kissed her way down his neck. "Not here." He held onto her tight and stood up, Kim capturing his lips again. He laid her down on the bed ever so gently and looked at her, a smile on his lips. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not." Her body still hadn't healed properly and there were large bruises everywhere.

"I'll show you just how beautiful you are." He dipped his head and captured her lips in his. He traced a trail of kisses against her jawline and down her neck where a bruise still showed. His kisses were feather light and it sent shivers down her spine. He moved his kissed lower down to another bruise, kissing it the same way as the first one.

"Adam." She whimpered, a hand in his hair. "Please." He kissed his way back up to her lips and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." He couldn't tell her enough how much he did love her.

"I know." She smiled up at him, trying to ease the worry he hid deep behind his eyes. He slowly entered her, a low moan escaping her lips as he settled all the way inside her. His body was taunt as he hid his face in her neck, Kim's nails already digging in the muscles of his back. He started moving in and out of her slowly, revelling in feeling her around him. He wanted to make love to her tenderly, show her exactly what she meant to him.

Kim let Adam set the pace of their love making, enjoying the fire that was begining to burn bright again in her body. She refused to let what happen to her break her but she knew that with Adam's help that it would never happen to her.

"Kim." Adam groaned in her neck as his movements became erratic and her nails digging deeper in his back sent him blissefully realing over the edge, Kim finally taking the pressure of his body weight on her.

Adam's breathing was laboured, his heart pouding in his chest, Kim's beating in sync with his. "How did I ever let you go?"

"Don't think like that darling." He rolled off of her and pulled her into his side. "I won't do the same mistake ever again." He gently pulled away and pulled the upper drawer of the bedside table on his side of the bed, pulling out a black velvet box and propping himself on his elbow, looking down at the love of his life.

"Adam?"

"I was a fool back then Kim." He started, his heart beating faster from the nerves. "When you were taken, I was a total mess and i saw the life we could have together fade away. I don't know how I got lucky that we found our way back to each other but I don't want to ever think of what my life could be without you." Kim's lips curled into a smile as her eyes watered. "What I'm trying to say Kim is that I want to be on the hook."

"Yes." She didn't even give him a chance to finish what he was saying or to open the ring box but she didn't care.

"Yes?"

"Yes I want to marry you Adam Ruzek." She chuckled as he opened the box and slid the ring back where it belonged.

"I don't want to wait this time." He kissed her. "We find the first avaiable date and I want us to be husband and wife."

"I'll have to get some help."She giggle, pulling him down with her.

"Hell, you can ask Trudy if that's what it takes." He kissed her again.

"I think we should celebrate then." She pulled herself away form his warmth and wrapped the sheet around her body. "I don't know about you but I am starving." She walked backwards towards the kitchen.

"I'm starving alright." He slipped back into his briefs and followed her to the kitchen. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist as she started to pull stuff out of her fridge.

"What about your Fetucini Alfredo?"

"You pick." He kissed her neck down to her shoulder.

"You're not helping with the concentration." She moaned. "Why don't you go find a good bottle of wine and open it?" She tried pushing her away.

"Getting you drunk, I can work with that." He laughed, letting go of her and going for the hunt for some wine. He returned and everything was on the stovetop so he Grabbed two wine glasses and poured some, giving her one and pulling her to him. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." She raised herself on her toes and kissed him before they enjoyed the wine while the food cooked. Adam watched her move around the kitchen, her sheet still tightly wrapped around her body. He had no idea how he found himself with this woman who took him back and said yes, again, to becoming his wife. All he knew going forward now was that he didn't want to let her go and he'd make her Kim Ruzek sooner rather than later.

"It's ready babe." She pulled him out of his thoughts, two full plates in her hands.

"You know, you will have to get dressed at some point Darling." He took both plates from her hands and left her to take the two glasses of wine.

"Well, celebrating an engagement, it's only fair that clothing be optional." She took a seat on his lap and kissed him.

"Food, then no clothing for the rest of the night." He reluctantly removed her from his lap so they could eat and he let her talk about wedding ideas even if they were planning for something small. She picked up the dishes when they were done but that was the last thing on his mind right now. "Nevermind the dishes." He took them out of her hands and placed them back on the table.

"But Adam, the food will stick." She protested as he pulled her by the waist.

"I will scrub them later. Now, I just want some alone time with my fiance, is that too much to ask?"

"I suppose not." She laughed as he picked her up bridal style. "Adam, put me down." She couldn't stop laughing as she held on tight to his neck.

"As you wish." He lowered her down on her bed and hovered over her. "What if I do this?" He pulled gently on the sheet but they were interrupted by the phone. Kim looked at it but Adam got her attention back. "Let it ring babe." He started kissing her neck, Kim forgetting the phone altogether. It stopped but immediately started ringing again.

"Maybe it's important." Adam sighed and sat on the bed, propped on his hand. He looked at her reach for her phone and one look at her and he knew who it was. "Sarge." She answered into her phone. "Yeah, we'll be there bright and early." And just like that she ended the call and looked at Adam.

"What is it?" He cupped her cheek.

"Voight says it's happening Tomorrow."

"So soon?" She nodded and he took her hand in his.

"Yes." So tomorrow was the day Kim would come face to face with one of her captors.

"Than I'll be next to you every step of the way." For Kim and Adam, for better or for worst started right now.

* * *

 **A/N: I imagined this chapter as I wrote it so I hope you guys like it. Please take a few seconds to review. - Sarra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and to those who left a review as well. I really have NO IDEA where I'm taking this story so thank you for being patient with me. Now we will get to see Burzek face the guys that took Kim and plan a wedding, enjoy.**

* * *

Kim tossed and turned all night long. Adam did his best to make sure that she slept a little, knowing that it was a big day for her. It was five when she finally stopped turning and settled into his side. He watched her still tense form and wondered if she had taken the right decision by agreeing to meet with one of the guys that took her. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep again until the sun filtering through the blinds and a phone vibrating on the side table woke them both.

"What the hell?" Kim shielded her eyes from the sun while Adam answered her phone."

"Damn it Sarge." Adam was getting angry. "Yeah, we'll be right there." He huffed angrily.

"What is it?" She pressed her forehead to his chest in an attempt to hide from the sun.

"He was put in protective custody at the prison, he wants us there an hour ago."

"Ok, let's go." She fumbled with the sheets and found some clothes, Adam a pace slower behind her. He watched as she frantically slipped in a pair of jeans. Some part of him wanted to be there for her but the other part wanted these guys to rot and die for what they did to her. "Come on Adam, we gotta go." She slipped a sweater on and was almost to the door when Adam slipped a pair of jeans on. "Adam." She gave him a scowl when he looked at her because he wasn't ready yet.

"I'm almost done." Came his only reply. A few seconds later, he was slipping his arms through a plaid shirt and he was ready to go, even opening the doors for her. He helped her climb in his truck before he drove away towards the penitentiary. The drive was silent because Kim was looking out the window and Adam was looking straight ahead, trying to keep his shit together about what they were about to do. "Why?" It wasn an angry response but it pulled Kiim from the window and her thoughts.

"What?" She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"Why are you sooo determined to go through with this?"

"Because I owe him that."

"YOU OWE HIM NOTHING KIM!" He finally yelled. He couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth.

"You don't understand." She couldn't look him in the eyes because she knew that he didn't agree with her.

"What don't I understand Kim huh?" He lowered his voice as they had stopped by the side of the road after his outburst. "That they took you, to get to me, and that I alsmost lost you because they were sick twisted bastards?"

"They did take me for that exact reason but he wasn't the same. He tried to help me as much as he could."

"That doesn't excuse what he's done." He sighed. "I almost lost you Kim." His voice filled with sadness and pain made her look at him.

"Adam." She reached across the console and took his hand in hers. "You won't lose me, not again, but I need to do this, if not for him than for myself."

He didn't understand what was driving her but he had promised her to be by her side through it all and that's exactly what he was going to do. They made it there in the following thirty minutes and he took her hand as they walked through the doors and past security where they clipped a visitor's badge on their clothes, waiting to be escorted inside.

Voight met them in the waiting area and he made sure Kim was ok but Adam had a few words for him. "I really hope it's worth putting her through all of this just for a few years off a sentence." His jaw was set and he spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"This is what she wants Adam." He tried to make him understand.

"It doesn't make it better Sarge." He ran angry fingers through his hair. "We're supposed to protect her, not put her into harms way." His speech was the same as before, he was aware of it but he couldn't for the life of him understand why his Sargent was doing it.

"It doesn't matter what either of you think." The both turned at the sound of her voice. "I'm doing this wether you like it or not."

"Damn right I don't like it." Kim could see the anger bubbling in his eyes.

She took a tentative step closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you trust me?" His one nod made her continue. "I need you to trust me just a little bit longer." The door opened and all three of them turned to see the detainee being brought in by one of the prison guards.

Adam was surprised that he looked so young and suddenly understood why Kim was doing it. "Call if you need anything." The guard told them. "Take all the time you need. The young man was wearing an orange jump suit and he looked at the three people in front of him. He Looked at Kim last and he kept his eyes on her a bit longer.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, taking a seat at the table in front of him.

"It's ok." Kim took a step forward and took a seat in front of him.

"No it's not." She could tell that the remorse he was showing was real. "I didn't want to do it but they had my little brother." Kim looked at Voight who had taken a seat at her side and then she looked to her left where she found Adam leaning against the wall, his arms cossed against his chest.

"What did they tell you?" Kim pressed, extending her hand and putting it on the young man's. He jumped at the gesture and Kim pulled away.

"They said that they'd kill him and then my moms if I didn't help them pick up a lady cop."

"And where are they now?" The kid who looked no older than sixteen looked at Voight."

"I have no idea. When I got pinched, they said I would regret it."

"What is your brother's name?" Kim asked him.

"Anthony and my mom's name is Monique. Please make sure they're ok." The yound man was visibly distraught. "I don't care what happens to me, please make sure they're ok." He put his head in his hands. Movement caught Kim's eye to her left and she found Adam pacing, his phone to his ear.

"We'll do everything we can to find them and make sure they're ok." She promised.

"Tell us anything that went down, don't leave any details out." Voight told him. They spent the next hour at the prison, going through everything that happened from the first day of planning to the day they were caught. Kim added her account of her interactions with Noah. The guard returned when Voight tapped on the door. "We'll be in touch. You'll be safe in prottective custody for now, take care of yourself."

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you." He looked down at his feet.

"Take care." Kim said, smiling lightly at him. "So what do we do now?" Kim turned to look at Adam and then Voight.

"We take this back to the 21st and we start getting to work. You did great Burgess." He patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Sarge."

"I'll give the two of you a few minutes. I'll meet you back at the district."

Adam waited for Voight to be out of the room before he gave Kim his full attention. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't know he was so young."

"It's ok." She smiled at him. "Thank you for being so protective of me."

"I don't ever want to feel what I felt when you were taken ever again."

"So, who was it on the phone?"

"Platt. I asked her to look into the brother and the mom, pick them up if they find them."

"You are a good man Adam Ruzek."

"You make me that way darling." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Come on, let's get to the 21st." He guided her outside of the prison and they made their way to the district. They stopped brieflly at Platt's level for an update.

"Any update on what we talked about?"

"Not yet Ruzek but i'll keep you posted when I do.

"Thanks." He tapped the counter and he and Kim went up po the bullpen.

"Alright listen up." Voight got everyone's attention as he saw Kim and Adam make it up the stairs. "We have a case and it's time sensitive. There's a kid in county that needs our help." Both Kim and Adam took a spot at their desks and the whole unit went to work.

* * *

 **A/N: So this took FOREVER. I couldn't decide which way I wanted to play this chapter or which direction to take the story. I wanted Adam to struggle with Kim's decision to see that kid but I'm glad I woke up this morning and managed to get this idea in order. I hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go. I promise I won't take so long to update the next chapter. - Sarra**


End file.
